


Коктейль "Беда и радость"

by Aarra



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, P. G. Wodehouse, WODEHOUSE P. G. - Works
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может ли беда обернуться счастьем? Или наоборот, станет предвестницей ещё худшей боли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1-1. Дживс

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах строго запрещена.

Всему виной его красота. Но если быть до конца честным, то причина в моём малодушии, из-за которого я позволил себе полюбоваться его красотой гораздо дольше, чем это требовало благоразумие. А когда здравый смысл смог-таки до меня достучаться, было уже поздно — я глубоко и прочно влюбился в Бертама Вустера.  
...В ту пору мне срочно требовалась работа у родовитого джентльмена достойной репутации, поскольку мой предыдущий наниматель, мистер Монтегю Тодд, проявил печальную неосмотрительность, которая позволила полиции предъявить ему обвинение в мошенничестве.  
Уволился я до того, как обвинение было предъявлено официально, поэтому внимания полиции смог избежать и моё реноме не пострадало, однако будет лучше, если у меня в послужном списке последним нанимателем будет значиться не мистер Тодд, а человек, имеющий достойное положение и приемлемую репутацию в свете.  
В агентстве мне порекомендовали нескольких джентльменов, и наиболее подходящей кандидатурой я счёл некоего Бертрама Уилберфорса Вустера — он жил один, отличался спокойным добродушным нравом и получал от своего дядюшки достаточно хорошее содержание, чтобы я мог получить достойное жалование.  
— Вустер глуп как виноградная улитка, — предупредил меня секретарь клуба «Юный Ганимед», где я наводил справки о своих потенциальных работодателях. — И столь же малообразован. Хотя он и имеет оксфордский диплом, но пребывание в стенах этого учебного заведения на умственных способностях Вустера никак не сказалось.  
— Тем лучше, — ответил я. — Ум для джентльмена — качество совершенно излишнее.  
— Но не полное его отсутствие.  
— Не беспокойтесь, милейший. Я не собираюсь оставаться при мистере Вустере постоянно. Это место — всего лишь промежуточное звено.  
— О, тогда всё в порядке, мистер Дживс. Клуб может не беспокоиться за вашу судьбу. У мистера Вустера огромное количество родственников и друзей, многие из которых не только богаты, но и имеют титулы. Вскоре вы получите достойное вас предложение о новой службе. Виновным же в вашем увольнении посчитают именно мистера Вустера, который кого угодно выведет из себя глупостью и взбалмошностью.  
— Но ведь он не капризен? — встревожился я.  
— Об этом сведений нет. Вустер достаточно неприхотлив и покладист — насколько это вообще возможно для джентльмена. Но... малозначительность его ума... и слабость характера... а также повышенная эмоциональность... Впрочем, для промежуточного места работы это особого значения не имеет. Я сообщу в агентство, что вы оставляете эту должность за собой.  
Я поблагодарил секретаря и на следующее утро отправился к Бертраму Уилберфорсу Вустеру. Короткий предварительный разговор с консьержем дал мне исчерпывающую информацию о его образе жизни, а так же о том, в каком виде я застану своего нанимателя.  
Пьяные и похмельные люди омерзительны, и я готовился к самому неприятному из возможных зрелищ. Однако Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер смог меня не просто удивить, а практически сразить наповал — он выглядел таким милым и трогательно-беспомощным, что сумел бы преисполнить состраданием даже самое каменное из всех каменных сердец.  
К счастью, внешне я сумел сохранить приличествующую моей должности любезную бесстрастность и сделать всё, что требовала от меня ситуация — приготовить лечебно-тонизирующий коктейль, который не только избавил мистера Вустера от всех последствий напряжённо проведённой ночи, но и побудил поставить подпись на договоре о найме, в котором была проставлена именно та сумма жалования, на какую я рассчитывал при наилучшем раскладе.  
Теперь можно было рассмотреть нанимателя подробнее.  
Красивые люди как правило безлики и бесцветны, поскольку совершенство линий и форм лишает их индивидуальности. Однако у внешности мистера Вустера была именно та доля лёгкой неправильности, которая придаёт красоте своеобразие и очарование.  
Оставалось только подчеркнуть столь удачный дар природы правильно выбранной одеждой, чтобы красота Бертрама Вустера раскрылась в полной мере.  
Я не буду отрицать, что желание плотской близости испытываю только в отношении представителей своего пола. Однако в данном случае ни о каком сексуальном влечении речи не шло — я достаточно хорошо себя контролирую, чтобы не допускать подобных чувств на работе.  
Мною руководили исключительно эстетические потребности — красота Бертрама Вустера заслуживала того, чтобы о ней позаботились наилучшим образом. Но это была именно забота о красоте, а не о человеке: точно так же я заботился бы о комнатном кусте чайных роз, о коллекции богемского фарфора или о шерсти породистой болонки.  
Даже способствуя разрыву помолвки между мистером Вустером и леди Флоренс Крэй я не думал о своём нанимателе как о желанном мужчине — мной руководили только лишь милосердие и благоразумие, ведь совершенно очевидно, что для мягкосердечного, но в то же время достаточно независимого человека совершенно не подходит такая жена, как леди Флоренс. Я не оспаривал тот факт, что Бертрам Вустер нуждается в опеке и руководстве, однако это должно быть очень тактичное и деликатное воздействие, которое не станет задевать его самолюбие. А леди Флоренс, при всех её многочисленных достоинствах, ни тактом, ни деликатностью не обладает.  
Любовные чувства к мистеру Вустеру появились у меня лишь спустя некоторое время. А осознал я их ещё позже.  
Мне следовало задуматься о своём душевном состоянии в тот день, когда один из приятелей мистера Вустера, мистер Фулджем, предложил мне место с окладом вдвое большим, нежели мог платить мистер Вустер. А я сразу же отказался под каким-то малозначительным предлогом. Хотя тогда ещё можно было всё исправить — росток цветка любви, выражаясь поэтическим языком, был мал и слаб, я мог бы вырвать его корнем, не чувствуя при этом сильной боли.  
Однако я ничего не сделал, я допустил постыдную слабость, позволив себе и далее наслаждаться созерцанием красоты мистера Вустера, слушать его пение, вникать в его забавные приключения в клубе или в гостях.  
После мистера Фулджема мне делали предложения и другие наниматели, но я неизменно от них отказывался. И тянулось это до тех пор, пока председатель клуба «Юный Ганимед» не заинтересовался, почему я так долго остаюсь на промежуточном месте работы, и не опутал ли меня мистер Вустер какими-либо нежелательными обязательствами.  
Вот тут-то я и осознал истинные причины своего поведения.  
К счастью, мне удалось сохранить самообладание и даже быстро придумать какой-то ответ, который успокоил председателя и избавил меня от дальнейших вопросов.  
Но моих собственных проблем это не решило. Любовь слишком глубоко и прочно обосновалась в моём сердце, чтобы я мог от неё избавиться без угрозы для собственной жизни.  
Мои чувства не остудила даже заведомая их безответность — Бертрам Вустер не имеет ни малейшей склонности к ураническим отношениям.  
И всё же я пытался уйти от своей любви. Господь свидетель, я приложил к этому все возможные усилия, когда воспользовался первым попавшимся пустяковым предлогом и уволился от мистера Вустера.  
Однако я оказался слишком слаб, чтобы бороться по-настоящему. Сначала устроился на работу там, где мог ежедневно видеть своего возлюбленного, а после и совсем вернулся под его кров. Благоразумие проиграло сердцу.  
Но выдержка и самообладание остались прежними. Поэтому мистер Вустер никогда и ничего не узнает о моих чувствах.  
И даже в мыслях моих будет для меня только мистером Вустером, потому что сердце кричит «Берти!», и если я не буду строго следить за собой, однажды скажу это вслух. И тогда всё погибнет — и моя судьба, и его спокойствие.  
...Однако я слишком долго предаюсь воспоминаниям и размышлениям вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом.  
Время близится к полудню, а мистер Вустер до сих пор не вернулся из клуба. Как правило, он приходит к часу ночи, самое позднее — к четырём часам утра, а если дела клуба требуют его присутствия дольше обычного или случается непредвиденная поездка в гости либо на пикник, мистер Вустер всегда меня предупреждает.  
Если бы его за какую-нибудь шалость задержала полиция, мне давно бы уже позвонили, чтобы я выплатил за своего нанимателя штраф и забрал мистер Вустера из участка.  
Значит, с ним случилось нечто гораздо худшее, нежели обычные джентльменские неприятности. Боюсь, придётся обзванивать больницы.  
И я буду несказанно счастлив, если не понадобиться звонить в морг.


	2. Глава 1-2. Берти

Голова не просто болела — она зверски трещала. Но после пирушки, которую устроил Обри Фодергилл в честь своего дня рождения, это не удивительно и даже ожидаемо. И всё же голова болит слишком сильно. Так плохо мне ещё никогда не было.  
К тому же тошнит, глаза режет от дневного света, трудно дышать.  
Я собрал в кулак знаменитую железную волю Вустеров и заставил себя оглядеться.  
Открывшаяся реальность не обрадовала.  
Я был в больнице. И, похоже, это больница для самых бедных — огромный общий зал с постелями, даже не отделёнными друг от друга фанерными перегородками. Как я мог оказаться в подобном месте? Больница как таковая удивления не вызывала — я смутно помнил драку и долгий холод. Но моя больница должна быть достойным заведением, а благотворительным приютом! Кто додумался меня сюда привезти?!  
— Эй, кто-нибудь! — позвал я больничную обслугу.  
— Заткнись! — рявкнули на меня с соседних коек. — Через полчаса обход, там и поговоришь.  
Я не рискнул спорить. Бедолага Бертрам ещё слишком слаб, чтобы дать достойный ответ сварливым соседям, которые, судя по их гнусным, но вполне жизнеутверждающим физиономиям, скоро должны были выписаться, а все споры решали исключительно кулаках.  
Кстати, о кулаках. Я посмотрел на сбитые костяшки пальцев, затем осторожно ощупал лицо — оно оказалось в синяках и ссадинах, под глазами по бланшу. К счастью, хоть волосы не выдрали.  
Драка должна была быть очень жестокой, если оставила такие следы. Тем более что я далеко не такой слабый противник, как может показаться. В Итоне Бертрам Вустер занимался классическим боксом, а в Оксфорде увлёкся джиу-джитсу. И если поединок боксёров наилегчайшего веса вызывает у публики мало интереса, то джиу-джитсу как будто специально придумано для людей моей комплекции. Дело в том, что бокс в наилегчайшем весе — это не мощность и сокрушительность ударов, а скорость их нанесения и уклонения. Зрелищности в таком поединке ноль, оценить его сможет только знаток. А вот в джиу-джитсу это превращается в настоящее шоу, смотреть с увлечением на которое будет и дилетант. К тому же в джиу-джитсу немалую роль играет тактическая хитрость, которая позволяет легковесу на равных сражаться с тяжеловесом — хотя они и сильнее, у них крепче и жёстче захват, но тяжеловесы не такие проворные и вёрткие, поэтому шансы на победу становятся равноценными. Что же касается силы удара, то в джиу-джитсу решающей является не мощность, а точность атаки, поэтому любой более-менее крепкий паренёк может одолеть силача, против которого в боксе не было бы шансов.  
Особыми талантами на ринге, как и везде в жизни, я не блистал, но всё же смог взять серебро на межшкольном соревновании, когда между собой состязались девять старейших школ Англии, а затем взял серебро и на турнире с Кембриджем.  
После учёбы я забросил тренировки — для вольного человека нашлись дела и поинтереснее, но основные бойцовские навыки ещё не забылись, поэтому в потасовках я был противником не простым.  
Но что стало причиной драки? И если она должна была закончиться больницей, то почему ею стало это ничтожное благотворительное заведение?  
Чёрт бы побрал день рождения Обри Фодергилла с его неумеренными возлияниями! В алкогольном море потонули все воспоминания о прошлом вечере. Остаётся надеяться, что это все же был вчерашний вечер, а не позавчерашний, и я не провалялся на больничной койке больше суток.  
Сосед читал дневную газету. Датирована она двадцать пятым марта. Стало быть, я попал сюда вчера. Это означает, что ничего серьёзного со мной не случилось, обычные последствия драки. Надо всего лишь денёк отлежаться и побыстрее вывести синяки с физиономии — я не могу предстать перед Дживсом в столь отвратительном виде.  
Дживс. Это волшебное имя мгновенно разогнало туман, затмевающий вчерашний вечер.  
Номинально Дживс — мой камердинер. А фактически это человек, мыслями о котором я живу. Однако Дживс ничего не знает о моих чувствах. Я не думаю, что он выдал бы меня полиции, для этого Дживс слишком великодушен и благороден. Но он мгновенно уволится, уйдёт из моего дома, навсегда исчезнет из моей жизни.  
Я и так постоянно боюсь, что его переманят на более выгодное место. Дживс вполне мог бы возглавлять палату Общин, а не присматривать за таким недоразумением, как я.  
И всё же Дживс почему-то остаётся со мной. Он даже не возражает, когда из-за своей глупости я впутываюсь в неприятности, которые вынуждают Дживса прервать отпуск, бросить столь увлекательное для него занятие, как рыбалка, и мчаться в какое-нибудь малопривлекательное место вроде Вулэм-Черси, обиталища моей тёти Агаты, или в Тотли-Тауэрс, дом малоумной Мадлен Бассет и её зловредного папаши.  
Конечно же я всегда компенсировал Дживсу беспокойство щедрыми премиальными и настаивал, чтобы он возвращался в прерванный отпуск. А сам считал дни до его возвращения.  
Как вы уже поняли, я всем сердцем влюблён в Дживса. Не то, чтобы я был инвертом в полном смысле этого слова — девушки меня привлекали, и до встречи с Дживсом я несколько раз влюблялся. И весьма охотно пользовался услугами дамочек, которые посещают клуб «Трутни» с чёрного входа. Специально для таких встреч там есть несколько комнат отдыха.  
Но и с юношами успел пошалить. Те люди, которые твердят о том, что необходимо реформировать систему образования Соединённого Королевства, абсолютно правы. Не знаю, как женские школы и колледжи, а мужские весьма способствуют возникновению однополых отношений. В выпускном классе Итона и на первом курсе Оксфорда я весьма неплохо развлёкся с несколькими приятелями. Ничего особенно, всего лишь небольшой дружеский перепихон. Взаимопомощь в трудных обстоятельствах, можно сказать. Доступных дамочек поблизости не было, а потребности молодого тела никуда не денешь, так что сами понимаете, надо было искать альтернативы.  
Был ещё небольшой уранический романчик на последнем курсе. Тоже ничего особенного — всё легко и безболезненно прекратилось сразу после выпуска, мы даже обменялись коллекцией адресов девиц, с которыми можно приятно и безопасно утолить определённую надобность.  
Я наслаждался жизнью, не без успеха ухаживал за приличными девушками и даже добился от одной из них, Флоренс Крэй, согласия на брак. Очаровательная юная леди, доложу вам! Платиновая блондинка с потрясающе содержательным декольте. Любой мужчина в дееспособном возрасте, увидев такие сокровища, возмечтает о брачных колоколах. В своём рассказе о тех днях я, соблюдая приличия, написал, что у неё «прелестный профиль», но любой, у кого есть имеется хоть капля сообразительности, сразу догадается, о чём шла речь на самом деле.  
Правда, вскоре выяснилось, что прельстительная оболочка Флоренс скрывает не самый приятный характер. И чем дальше окажется Бертрам от такого характера, тем лучше.  
Дживс понял это первым и поспособствовал расторжению моей помолвки с Флоренс. Тогда я не сразу сообразил, насколько полезна мне эта его инициатива, и едва не уволил Дживса. Но вскоре опомнился и оставил столь полезного человека при себе.  
Из поместья дядюшки, где и произошло расставание с Флоренс, я решил вернуться в Лондон на авто. Не самое разумное решение, поскольку путь неблизкий, а то, что ты сам ведёшь машину, от дорожной скуки не освобождает. Чтобы не заснуть за рулём, я стал болтать с Дживсом, который сидел на соседнем сидении. И тут обнаружилось, что он наилучший собеседник, которого я когда-либо встречал. Надо сказать, что я легко схожусь с людьми, но такого взаимопонимания, приятности и непринуждённости общения у меня не было ни с кем. Дживс оказался умён без показухи, ироничен без ехидства, остроумен без пошлости. Я был очарован. Совсем как этот греческий парень Одиссей, который услышал пение сирен. К тому же в этой поездке я заметил то, что прежде ускользало от моего внимания — Дживс чертовски красивый парень. Разумеется, я влюбился по уши.  
И это ужасно, ведь Дживс никогда не ответит на мои чувства. Но это и прекрасно, потому что из-за любви я чувствовал себя так, как будто в сердце расцвёл прекраснейший сад.  
К сожалению, любовные чувства требуют физического воплощения. Я сдерживался столько, сколько мог, но со временем начинал понимать, что страсть пересилит, и тогда я совершу непоправимое. Выбора не оставалось, и Бертраму приходилось снимать напряжение.  
Помогал мне в этом Джим Боулз — мой приятель по «Трутням», симпатичный весёлый парень, предпочитающий мужские объятия женским. Боулз высок ростом и широк в плечах, у него тёмные волосы, поэтому, соединяясь с ним, я представлял, что обладаю моим драгоценнейшим Дживсом.  
Хотя это и была жалкая иллюзия, но она помогала держаться.  
О том, что мне хотелось не только обладать Дживсом, но и отдаться ему, я старался не думать. Пусть я и не сумел смирить потребности чресел, однако самое сокровенное своё достояние оставил нетронутым. Если оно не может принадлежать Дживсу, значит не достанется никому.  
Собственно, это стремление сохранить свою неприкосновенность и стало причиной того, что я попал в благотворительную больницу.  
...Мы были уже прилично навеселе, когда Боулз предложил мне заглянуть «в одно весёлое местечко в Ист-Энде, где для Джонни найдётся новый крепкий член, а для миляги Берти — свежая упругая попка». Другими словами, Боулз зазвал меня в тайный притон для инвертов.  
В обычном состоянии я ни за что не пошёл бы в подобное место. Если и решаешься удовлетворять неодобряемые законом потребности, то делать это надо максимально безопасно. Как это и было до сих пор, когда мы с Боулзом ублажали друг друга в шахматных комнатах «Трутней». Есть там парочка таких. На самом деле в шахматы в них никто никогда не играет, комнаты служат для тех случаев, когда пара-тройка «трутней» хочет уединиться, чтобы в тайне и скрытности обсудить какой-нибудь розыгрыш или проказу. Неприкосновенность шахматных комнат — одно из важнейших правил клуба, поэтому мы с Боулзом ничем не рисковали, когда запирались там, чтобы утолить жажду определённого рода.  
Но посещать притоны было бы верхом глупости.  
И всё же я её сделал. Причиной тому чрезмерность алкогольных паров в голове и любовная тоска в сердце. Я хотел Дживса. Очень хотел, но не имел ни малейшей надежды утолить эту страсть. Я надеялся воспользоваться помощью Боулза. А он предложил мне пойти в притон. Я и согласился.  
А теперь расплачиваюсь за свою глупость.  
В притоне ко мне начал нагло приставать один из посетителей, желая получить от меня то, что предназначалось не ему. Я вполне мог дать отпор, но к драке подключились вышибалы и выкинули меня на улицу в том, в чём я был — в трусах и носках.  
Хотя Бертрам оказался так прост и успел одному из вышибал вывихнуть челюсть, а другому сломать нос, но противников было слишком много для честной драки.  
Я попытался выйти из переулка к какой-нибудь благотворительной столовой, где можно будет разжиться одеждой, которую пожертвовали бедным, и после этого как-нибудь доковылять до дому, чтобы с чёрного хода незаметно проскользнуть в квартиру.  
Но смог пройти всего лишь несколько ярдов и потерял сознание. Очнулся в больнице.  
Нет никаких сомнений в том, что персонал больницы догадается, где я провёл минувшую ночь. И тогда не избежать серьёзных проблем.  
Остаётся применить мой излюбленный приём самозащиты — прикинуться законченным дураком. Полезность этой уловки я осознал ещё в первый год Итона, и с тех пор моя маленькая хитрость помогала мне избежать множества осложнений. Хотя срабатывала и не всегда.  
Но надеюсь, что на этот раз она меня не подведёт.


End file.
